herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joséphine Delamarre
|skills = |hobby = Take vacations. Eating. |goals = Help her clients as best she can (still successful so far) |friends = Baltus (former lover) Tom Delorme (close friend) Various |enemies = Various |type of hero = Guardian Angel |size = 200 }} Joséphine Delamarre is the main protagonist of French television series Joséphine, Ange Gardien. She is a guardian angel who intervenes in each episode to solve the problem(s) of one or more clients. She is portrayed by Mimie Mathy. History In each episode, Joséphine is sent from Heaven to earth to solve her clients' problems through psychology and her magical powers. She is then sent on the cover by practicing various trades related to the environment of one or more of her clients. At the end of the episode, her mission accomplished, she returns to Heaven in a snap of her fingers Personnality As a guardian angel, Joséphine is gentle, eccentric, optimist, compassionate and empathetic. She is also clumsy, easily frightened. Fiinally, she a qualified psychologist able to reassure and convince anyone with more or less time. She also has a funny side with her grimaces, mimics and humorous dialogues. Powers and abilities Despite her atypic appearance and her excentricity, Joséphine is a truly powerful being. She is endowed with very large array of powers, angelic and magic, and abilities; she can also count to her vast intellect, in particular her psychology mastery, and sometimes to Heaven's help. Powers *'Angel Physiology': As a Guardian Angel, Joséphine is an immensely powerful being endowed with a great arsenal of powers, making her a being capable of potentially controlling the universe itself, since she summon a Milky Way without effort. **'Immortality': Joséphine is immune to aging, having lived for several millennia, but it is unknown if she can be killed as a human. **'Divination / Limited-Omniscience': Joséphine is able to read the future, and has a limited degree of omniscience, since she has been able to know everything about a man and perhaps to reveal another person's future. She is also able to receive visions in her dreams. **'Supernatural Perception': On several occasions, Joséphine was able to see ghosts while most other people could not. **'Animal Control / Animal Talking': Joséphine was able on a few occasions to talk to the animals, and sometimes to control them. **'Underwater Breathing': By appearing in an aquarium, it is shown that Joséphine breathes underwater, even if she wears a mask. **'Magic': Due directly to her status as a guardian angel, Joséphine possesses a magic of unknown and (probably) very high power. Her powers must be even more powerful than guardian angels like Gabriel or Ismael Pasdebol. Her powers are usually triggered by the snap of a fingers, but there are exceptions. ***'Teleportation': Joséphine is able to teleport herself. She is also able of teleport objects or others people. ***'Super-Hearing': By a snap of her fingers, Joséphine can temporarily increase her hearing to an unknown degree. ***'Transmutating': Joséphine can transform one thing into another, like a snake into a rabbit. ***'Telekinesis': Joséphine has vast telekinetic powers allowing her to move things without any contact. She was able for example of control a balloon, levitate a violin, move meat pieces, unscrew a nut or pull a ring into her hand. ***'Elementary Control': Joséphine has advanced elementary control abilities that probably allow her to control all existing natural elements. ****'Pyrokinesis': Probably one of abilities she uses most, and her most powerful power, Joséphine can create and control fire as she pleases; thus, she was able to ignite banners, erect a wall of flames or melt metal without difficulty. ****'Phytokinesis': Joséphine was able to bring dead flowers back to life. ****'Hydrokinesis': Joséphine was able to dry out immediately after getting wet, suggesting water control. ****'Electrokinesis': Joséphine was able to put electricity back into an electrical barrier. ****'Photokinesis': Without snapping her fingers, Joséphine was able to generate light with her fingertips. ***'Telepathy': Joséphine has advanced telepathic abilities; thus she was able to enter the head of a man in a coma. ***'Flight': Joséphine has repeatedly shown her ability to fly and float in the air; thus, she was able to fly at high speed through an entire city, and later, rise from the ground to spy on a room. ***'Time Manipulation': Joséphine demonstrated at least limited control over time; she was able to completely freeze people, and travel through time by teleporting. ***'Meteokinesis': Joséphine has demonstrated her ability to control the weather, particularly by invoking and stopping the rain. ***'Oneirokinesis (maybe)': Josephine can maybe enter in people's dreams, one of her clients having seen her in a dream. ***'Portals': Josephine can invoke portals, not to move around, but to observe events where she is not physically present. ***'Sleep Inducment': Joséphine can magically put people to sleep and wake them up. ***'Space Manipulation': Joséphine has demonstrated her ability to invoke a milky way, but it is unknown if it was an illusion or if she really changed the space. ***'Size-Changing': By appearing in an aquarium, Joséphine is shown much smaller than she normally is, showing that she has changed her size. Much later, she uses the same capacity to hold herself in a bottle. ***'Voice Manipulation': Joséphine was able to increase the vocal range of a teenager magically. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence': Unlike the other Guardian Angels shown in the series, Joséphine is exceptionally intelligent. Her intelligence allows her to successfully carry out his missions every time, even without her powers. Her intellect mainly extend but not to limit itself to her capacities of mentorship, psychology, investigation, chemistry and learning. **'Psychology / Charisma': Joséphine is a charismatic and reassuring phsychologist, able to find good advices, and to reassure and convince anyone, even the most gruff people. **'Investigation': Joséphine proved to be a qualified investigator, able to solve mysteries and find guilty people quite easily. **'Chemistery': Although not often shown, Joséphine is a competent chemist, able to work in the laboratory and determine a substance with chimist equipment. **'Enhanced Learning': During her missions, Joséphine demonstrates each time that she is able to get used to the work she has to do quickly, even in a relatively short period of time. **'Mentorship': Joséphine is a competent mentor, as she has trained different Guardian Angels such as a Guardian Angel child, Gabriel, another Gabriel and Ismaël Pasdebol. **'Botanic': Josephine has some knowledge of plants, being able to determine plants constituting a field. **'Opera Knowledge': Josephine has a certain knowledge of opera, being able to recognize an opera song. *'Skilled Shooter': In the Far-West, Joséphine was able to shot a can with a gun, proving that she is a good shooter although her skills in this area are unknown. *'Stealth': Josephine has demonstrated on many occasions that she is capable of great discretion, being able to break into a house or even stand in the same room as a person without being noticed. *'Pianism': Joséphine had showed good pianist skills. *'Sing and Dance': Joséphine has shown herself to be a skilled dancer as well as a skilled singer. *'Cooking': Joséphine is a good cook, having been able to prepare a so-called Egyptian dish. Weaknesses *'Magic Limits': Despite her powerful powers, Joséphine has certain limits to her powers, although they are quite minimal. She is notably incapable of causing earthquakes, and cannot cure diseases such as Alzheimer's. *'Heaven Intervention': The intervention of Heaven can remove Joséphine's powers or disrupt them. Heaven can also removing Joséphine’s wings, killing her. *'Humans’s Loving': If Joséphine loves a human, burns begin to appear on her body and her wings are later removed if she continues, killing her. Trivia *She is very close friends with Tom Delorme from the parallel series Camping Paradis. *Her name remains constant in each of her missions, although it is probably not her real name. *She feels the same emotions as humans, but is forbidden to love. **It only happened once in the series, and Josephine almost died from it. *She often loses her powers to advance the plot. *She is at least 3000 years old. *Her name is spelt "Joséphine Delamare" in Police Blues episode. *She had three known guardian angel apprentices: Gabriel, another Gabriel and Ismaël Pasdebol. *She seems to be a superior guardian angel. *She shares many similarities with Mary Poppins, including the ability to unleash their magic with a snap of her fingers, the same ability to take countless objects out of their bags, even though they are far too small, and their mission to help people in difficulty. Externals links *Joséphine Delamarre at the Joséphine Ange Gardien wiki *Joséphine Delamarre at the Fictional Characters wiki Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Pure Good Category:Telekinetics Category:Angels Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Hypnotists Category:Psychics Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Bond Protector Category:The Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Bond Creator Category:Voice of Reason Category:Omnipotents Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Paranormal Category:Protectors Category:Omniscient Category:In Love Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategists Category:Honest Category:Hope Bringer Category:Paragon Category:Localized Protection Category:Titular Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Big Good Category:Honorable Category:Rescuers Category:Pacifists Category:Neutral Good Category:Harmonizers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Love Rivals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Non-Action Category:The Icon Category:Role Models Category:Heroic Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Feminists Category:Egalitarian Category:Supporters Category:Chaste Category:Provoker Category:Genius Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Determinators